1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container structure for IC (integrated circuit) packages and a method of transporting IC packages having J-shaped bend lead pins, and particularly a method of transporting so called "PLCC" IC packages having lead pins on four sides thereof in such a manner that the lead pins of the packages can be protected from damage due to shocks during transport.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, tube-shaped containers such as the container 6 shown in FIG. 5 have been used to transport PLCC IC packages. Tube-shaped container 6 has an opening 201 and is provided with a chamfered surface 202 provided for indicating the position or direction of the PLCCs stored in the container. FIG. 6 is a sectional view of such a container in which a PLCC 3 has been inserted. PLCCs 3 are inserted into the container 6 via the opening 201, with the lead pins directed downward.
One problem presented by this known container is that the lead pins of the PLCCs can touch the container when the PLCCs are inserted into the container and further the lead pins of one PLCC can touch the lead pins of adjacent PLCCs after they have been stored in the container. Thus, shocks to the container may cause the lead pins of the IC packages to collide against the container walls or against the lead pins of the neighboring IC packages during transport, resulting in deformation of the lead pins and therefore in loss of flatness thereof.